LIfe after love
by Oceanchick
Summary: Ella goes back after the ball, everything went according to plan. can true love be ignored though. please please R&R. im not to good at summaries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Life after love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the own characters no matter how many time I read the book they will always belong to Gail Carson Levine. Tears

What would have happened if Hattie hadn't taken off Ella's mask at the ball?

Chapter1:

"Good bye Char" I said trying my hardest not to cry

"Good bye Lady Lela I will come visit you in Bast I promise"

"But you must not come to soon I must first get over this visit"

I got into the Orange carriage and returned to Mum Olga's domain, Crying the whole way. Mandy was waiting for me and had a handkerchief ready in hand.

"Oh sweet, why don't you come in and cry I know that is what you need"

"Thanks Mandy but I think I will just go to sleep"

"Ok if that is what you want but I am here if you want to cry"

Without even responding I went into my tiny room. I knew that there would be no sleep for me but I wanted Mandy to get some. I thought about so many things that night most of it had to do with char but sometimes it was how much I hated my life with Hattie and the curse. I heard the clock struck 2 and I wondered what char was doing right now. Was he thinking about Ella or Lela? Was he sleeping and dreaming? I love him and I won't ever stop but my heart has broken enough I need to stop thinking about him.

The clock struck 630 and I knew that it was time for me to get up. I had to help Mandy make breakfast for mum Olga and her revolting daughters. I slowly walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Mandy there with a fresh batch of my favorite scones.

"Here sweet I think you need these more than the rest of this horrible family"

"Mandy thank you so much, I am sorry about last night really"

"Awe it is OK sweet I figured you just wanted to be alone"

I just sat there eating my scone. Mandy set about getting ready to make breakfast for mum Olga and the rest.

"Mandy I think that I will go to the market and get some vegetables for dinner tonight, is that ok?"

"Ok… but are you sure you want to go out today?"

"Yeah I think it will do me good to get away from Hattie today"

"If you think that it is a good idea sure I have no problem with it"

"Well before you go help me cut up these fresh strawberries and finish making breakfast"

I got up and walked over to the sink, before my complaints started. Once that was over I called Nancy and she came to take the trays to the rest of the family. Once that was done I helped Mandy start with lunch. At 1030 I got up and grabbed a basket to carry the stuff back, then left

On my way out I ran into Hattie "where are you going Ella?"

"To the market Hattie, what does it look like" I am in no mood to deal with her

"Fine but when you return you must come see me in my room I will tell you all about the ball last night"

"Fine Hattie" I said with out even looking back to see if she heard me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life after love:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ella enchanted or any of the characters. No matter how hard I wish.**

**A/N: cause I didn't do this before…this is my first it was one of my spur of the moment things. I will hopefully keep up with this but I have exams and stuff so… o yeah Please R&R PLEASE…**

**o and thanks to who ever reviewed it made me smile :)**

Chapter 2:

Walking into the market was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I could just see the top of the castle and that made me think of Char. I really am trying not to think about him but everything reminds me of him. I can't eat and apple anymore with out thinking of him. I wish there was a way that I could get away from Frell. There are too many memories here. But that could never happen because I would miss Mandy and I could never leave her. not to mention if hattie saw me escaping i would be ordered to never leave the manor again.

I walked up to the vegetable stall that had good deals and good veggies

"Hey Brian, how are you?"

"Hey Ella, what you been up to? I haven't seen you in ages. Done anything fun?"

"No nothing fun, you have any fresh broccoli? Mum Olga wants broccoli soup tonight and all of ours is rotten"

"Yeah we got some just in today good price for a doll like you"

"Thanks Brian" I said with little feeling. I really just wanted to get away.

"I will get it for you and wrap it up, is that all you need?"

"Yeah, I got some time to myself so I think I will go see the exotics"

"Sounds fun" with obvious sarcasm as he walked away to get the broccoli

He came back and I paid for the broccoli and realizing that it was 11 and Mandy wasn't expecting me until 1 I really did have time to go see the exotics. I began walking toward the island when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. It was Char. He hadn't seen me and I doubt that he would recognize me in my servant clothes but still I was scared, and my heart beating so loud wasnt helping any. He was talking to Simon the bird keeper. There went my chance of talking to him. I couldn't not right after he had been talking to Char. Where can I go? The old castle? That would have to do. So I set of in the other direction that char was going.

As I got closer I thought about Mother and how I came here to make a wish for her to get better. I missed her so much she would know what to do right now. I reached a nice bench and sat down still lost in thought. If mother was here I would never have met Hattie or Mum Olga. My life would be so much simpler. I started to cry. I just couldn't seem to stop. Why had everything in my life gone wrong?

"Excuse me miss" someone said

My eyes opened and I saw that it was Char. I was frozen on the spot

"Are you ok? I heard someone crying and I wanted to be sure."

I could only nod my heard. I dared not speak because if I did he would know.

"You don't look like you are ok. Would you like to talk about it?"

I shook my head very fast. I can't talk to him I would endanger him again and that would be horrible. What would happen to kyrria and all of the wonderful places I had grown up around? I could never do that to kyrria or to Char. I got up as fast as possible and ran so far. I ran so far that with in 10 min I was in front of mum Olga house. I looked behind and saw that Char was not there. Thank goodness

"MANDY! I am the most horrible person. I could have hurt him again. How could I have been so stupid as to leave the manor?"

"Lady what happened?" I told her about everything that happened

"Lady you did nothing wrong. He didn't know who you were it will be ok"

"are you sure? I mean what if…"

"NO LADY don't say 'what if' don't worry about what could have happened worry about what will happen"

"yes Mandy" i said knowing that the curse was making me not myself

My complaints were starting to occur anyways and I couldn't think why then I remembered what Hattie said to me

"I have to see Hattie, she ordered me to see her when I got back. I will be back sooner or later Mandy"

i got up and walked toward the main part of the house my complaints immediatly went away. i only shed a small tear when i thought or char. i know that hattie would be even more eveil if she saw me crying.

**A/N: I love Char way to much to leave him out. o yeah please REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life after Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ella enchanted or the characters…unfortunately**

**A/N yeah supposed to be studying for AP psych but this is more fun. Ok well here is Ch 3. I am really only writing this because I have nothing better to do and it is wed. Party on Friday so. O yeah R&R please**

Ch 3

I reached Hattie's room and contemplated not going in but then my complaints started again and I knew that I would have to. Here goes. I walked in.

"Didn't you ever learn to knock" Hattie said to me after a min of my standing there. I didn't bother to even say anything to her knowing of I did it would be completely pointless.

"Well now that you are here I want to talk to you about the ball last night. I know just how much you love hearing about it. While I tell you about the wonderful time I had with Charmonte you will do my hair."

She sat down in front of the mirror and started to tell me about the ball that I was also at last night

"Well we got there and I saw that charmonte was waiting for me, he was so polite as I said 'charmonte are you here to escort me to the ball' he took my arm and led me into the great hall. He had to go see more guests no he excused himself promising to see me later. It was wonderful I could tell that him leaving me was one of the most dreadful things he ever had to do"

"Yes I am sure Hattie" just to say something so she would make me listen. Her hair was horrible to work with. It seemed as if she never brushed it, or cleaned it. I had just gotten the knots out, and already wondering when I could leave.

'Well then he sang a beautiful and I had the best compliment ready for him I said to him 'Charmonte if you were not to be the best king kyrria has ever had you should be a singer.' Ella wont it is just great when I am queen?"

This went on for a while more until had finished Hattie hair. I was considering telling her was going leave when a servant came to the door and announced that we had a guest coming toward the manor. And Mandy needed me immediately in the Kitchen to finish dinner. Thank all the fairies I had an actual reason to leave.

"Wait Ella" I waited "who is the guest?" She said to the servant

"I am not sure miss but he looks rich and very handsome"

"Fine you may go. Ella go and get some good food for our guest, you will then sit in your room for the duration of the day. Now go, I don't want you in the way when he comes here"

I left, wondering who this mysterious stranger was. When I reached the kitchen Mandy was standing there waiting for me.

"Lady I am sorry but I really did need you here and I figured Hattie was telling you about the ball. I don't think that is really what you want to hear right now."

Ignoring the start of that conversation I began to get some refreshments for are guest. Once those were ready I gave them to Nancy the serving maid and then went to my room, telling Mandy why of course.

Once there I didn't have anything to do so I got out my magic book and read a story about sleeping beauty. Except in this one the prince didn't come and kiss her for a long time. I felt like crying but I didn't know if it was because of the story or my life. All I could really think about was this 'gift' is going to kill me someday.

**A/N: yeah i have no outline so this is kinda just coming along have no idea what is going to happen. and i wont wite anything more if i dont get atleast 1 review i feel so hurt :(  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life after love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ella enchanted or any of the characters except the new ones.**

**A/N ok thank you for the reviews now I will update. Sorry I was kind of angry and all. But I got some so I will get on with it.**

**Chapter 4**

I was sleeping when I heard a knock at my door. It was Mandy coming to wake me up as she does every morning.

"Good morning Lady, I know that it is early but I need your help in the kitchen" I just rolled over. "Lady please we are having a dinner tonight and I just found out about it"

"OK, I will be there soon"

I got there and the kitchen was in turmoil, never have I seen such a mess and Mandy normally keeps the kitchen in such good order.

"Mandy? Are you here?"

"Yes sorry I am here, I didn't want to wake you but I just needed help, sorry"

"No it is ok, what do you need me to do?"

"Make the soup. The broccoli from yesterday is still there use that" I was already at the pot and adding ingredients. After about 15 minuets of silence I just had to ask.

"Who was the guest yesterday?"

"His name is Sir Sebastian. He is the son of a far away duke. He is here visiting the royal family"

"Ok but why was he here?"

"That I don't know. All I did was give him food. But he turned his nose up at it."

"What! He turned your food away, but that is impossible!"

"I was so surprised when I saw his plate come back with out eating anything. That is why it is so messy in here I was to angry to clean"

"Is he coming tonight?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Poor Mandy. How could he not like her food? Who is he? What does he want? Why did he really come here?

We got near done by around 3 and then olive came down. But oddly she didn't tell me to talk to her, she just watched me. The about15 minutes later Hattie came in. I just know she has orders for me

"Olive Leave" she left

"Ella you are going to serve dinner tonight. Prince Charmonte will be coming you are not to talk to him, no matter what. In fact you will not talk to anyone at the dinner. We can not have anyone recognizing your voice."

"Fine but I will throw something heavy at you if you don't leave right now" she left, her skirts hiked up around her knees. I really didn't want to see her right now. I couldn't believe it I can't talk to anyone I hate her. She has caused me so much pain and it just keeps coming.

"Mandy what else do you need me to do?"

"Um… could you watch the desert please?"

"Thanks" I had just an hour until the guest started arriving and I need to keep busy or else I really would throw something

**A/N ok I know it is kinda boring but I had to get Sebastian in. It might take me a while to put the next ch. Up cause my mom is leaving for Afghanistan on sat and it is just a bit depressing. Sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Life after love**

**Disclaimer: soz everyone I just don't own Ella enchanted that belongs to a much better writer than I am**

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED and thank you again to all the people who wished my mom safety it meant a lot to me! Well I have done noting for a while and I felt a bit bad for keeping you guys waiting but here it is Chapter 5. O and sorry this is just kind of pointless besides moving time along**

**Chapter 5**

It was time, time to see Char again after that day on the garden. I honestly don't think I will be able to do it. I am actually scared. What if he recognizes me? What if he orders me to talk? What will I do?

"Ella the guests are about to sit down to dinner" Nancy said to me when she saw me lost in my own thoughts

"Ok thanks Nancy" I said as I was getting up. My job was to serve the soup to all the guests starting with Char because he was the prince then mum Olga and so on and so forth. Well here goes once the servant serving the salad came back. I waited a few minuets until I was sure that the salad was gone and made my way to the dinning room and Char.

I walked very close to the wall as I approached the head of the table and Char. His face was becoming clearer and clearer with every step; my heart was starting to beat faster just by his being there. I tried really hard to get a hold on my nerves and then proceeded to give him his soup. Everything was going fine I was about to turn and give the soup to the rest of the guest when i felt a hand on my wrist. Knowing exactly whose it was I still looked down. It was Char's

"Excuse me miss do I know you? You remind me of someone I once knew" I was barley able to hear him all I could hear was my heart and Hattie order of not to talk to anyone. I couldn't answer a question that the prince asked me it was so rude how dare Hattie let me make a fool of myself. I must look so stupid just standing there.

"Cinders answer the prince he was kind enough to talk to you don't make a fool of me" Hattie snapped me put of my thoughts

"No your highness I don't believe we have ever met" I curtsied and then turned to go

"Wait! I remember you you're the crying girl from the garden, I am truly sorry if I frightened you enough to run away" he said not knowing the trouble I would be in because I had seen him with out Hattie's or mum Olga's permission.

"Yes your highness, that was me and do not worry about my running away I was merely so startled by you being there and seeing me crying that I didn't think and just ran. Forgive me for being rude to you. Now if you will excuse me I must serve the rest of the soup"

"Yes, of course thank you for answering my questions" he replied as I turned to see to mum Olga. Our short conversation ended and I will remember it always.

I was making my way around the table all the while keeping an eye on Char when suddenly another person stopped me

"Well don't you think you're special" I turned and looked. H was fairly handsome with jet black hair and black eyes, like an ogre's. He scared me and I didn't want to be around him any longer than I had to.

"The prince talked to you so you probably think that he is going to propose to you. But he never will marry a servant girl like you. You are nothing. Yet you are pretty maybe Hattie will give you to me." He then proceeded to laugh. I was so angry that I "accidentally"

Spilled some soup on his lap

"HOW DARE YOU" he screamed and then slapped me. I ran out of the room with out even bothering w/ the soup. I ran straight to my room and feel asleep so deeply that I never heard the many footsteps coming down the hall.

**A/N: woot go me I actually finished it. This was hard to write because I had a bunch of ideas and I had to choose what I wanted to happen. Ok you know the drill R&R please. O and just to let you know I am already writing ch 6 so it should be up soon. Sorry to keep everyone waiting for so long. really!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Life after love

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ELLA ENCHANTED!**

**A/N: ha see I said I was writing it and I really was! I am going to try and keep this up. It is just hard for me because I am uber lazy and sleep is more fun than writing. Ok well on w/ ch 6.**

Chapter 6

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling slightly sick. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I felt something over them; I am so stupid it was my pathetic excuse for a blanket. I tried to life my hands but I couldn't they were tied behind my back I am officially scared. I trued to wiggle out nothing was working.

"Don't Struggle! It will be more comfortable" I heard from somewhere above me. I stopped moving.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where am I? What is going on?" I asked the person above me but all I got was an evil laugh. And then everything went black again.

I woke up again in a small cell like room. I felt so alone that I started to cry. If Mandy was here I could cry on her but she wasn't and I don't even know where I am. I don't really know what I was crying for in the end, that I was kidnapped or that I was alone. I actually wanted to go back to mum Olga's house at least there I had Mandy and Nancy. I tried so hard to get a hold of myself. I managed to stop crying but I was still shaking. I could hear foot steps coming down the hall. Well maybe this way I can figure out where I am, and more importantly why? The door opened and a large man came in.

"Get up" I got up "follow me" I had to follow but I think I would have anyways. He led me through many hallways each nice than the last, But never near any windows. Finally he stopped next to a large door.

"Go in" I went in; I decided I didn't like him.

"Well if it isn't Ella" I looked up and saw… the man who slapped me.

"You? What? How dare you do this to me I demand to be brought back to my house this instance." I said drawing on whatever training I had from finishing school and treated him like a servant. "What ever gave you the idea that kidnapping me would be a good idea?"

"Shut up you stupid girl" I stopped talking. "Finally, just so you know it is not kidnapping what I did to you. You were given to me by your sister Hattie. I believe her exact words were 'take her away far away and keep her from trying to steal Charmonte from me' so I took you away. As simple as that"

I really wanted to hit him but I was afraid as to what might happen if I did. So Hattie gave me away did she? When I get my hands on her I will snatch her wig right off and give it to Char.

"anyways you are to be a servant in my house; I am fairly nice if you do good work but Ella don't be an idiot, I don't like idiots and they tend to get hurt if I catch you. I will even be nice and let you work in the kitchen. Now go. O and one more thing. You can not leave the manor with out someone else there with you" I left because I had to. What a horrible person. 'Don't be an idiot' he is the idiot. I will find away out of here.

The mean man was waiting for me to take me to the kitchen and meet the other servants. I followed him in silence, I was too angry to talk to anyone.

"There is the kitchen, now go" I went. What is it with everyone ordering me about today? I am guessing that Hattie didn't tell him about me. Well count any small blessing that there is.

"hello I am Ella" I said to the 3 others in the rather large kitchen. They all looked at me and the youngest a girl about my age in the room gave me I smile but put her hands to her lips in a 'be quiet' motion. Well this will be fun I can't even talk to the other servants. After a pretty simple day of work we could finally go to our room. The girl around my age said she would take me.

"Hello Ella, I am sorry about not talking earlier but you can't talk while you work. My name is Elaine."

"Hi Elaine I figured as much, but at least it wasn't much work seems slightly simple"

"Well today was rather easy but that is because there is only lord Sebastian in the house, it can get really hectic when there is more. Here is your room, I know that it is small but at least it stays warm in the winter" she said it with just a small smile as if trying to convince me it would be alright

"Wait Lord Sebastian? Are you serious? No I refuse to do this not for him!" there s something about him I just don't like.

"Well he is the master of the house so you will have to work for him, and I suggest that you keep you protests down because he can be very mean and it will be painful.

"Ok, thank you Elaine but I feel very tired I will see you tomorrow"

"Ok I will come and we can walk together it is nice having a friends in this place"

"Yes it is nice"

The room was tiny I think it was 6 ft by 6ft. it had a bead in one corner that took up most of the room and shelves above it cause they wouldn't fit anywhere else and a small desk like thing in one other corner. It almost feels homey. I went to the bed and at on it. O a horrible mattress, it was lumpy in all the wrong places. But no matter I feel asleep as soon as I tried.

**A/N: hey I actually wrote something. Ha this is getting interesting. I think it will be about 15 chapters long-ish. Sorry it seems kinda boring but I will make it better. Promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

Life after Love

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda you know I don't own this… OK?**

**A/N: hey I though that no one was reading this but I was proven wrong like I always am so I am writing it because I care. He he. So here goes nothing**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up feeling sore all over. And there was a very uncomfortable bump sticking me in the ribs. I reached down thinking the blanket got wadded up there and felt some definitely not blanket. I looked down and to my surprise and extreme joy saw my fairy tale book. I don't know if it was Mandy who sent it or just the book but I didn't care I had something to help me see what was going on in the world. I was about to open it when I heard a knock on my door. I shoved the book under the mattress and laid back down to pretend I was asleep. Elaine walked in and shook me to get up.

"What do you want?" I asked in what I hoped was a tired voice

"We need to get to the kitchens in about 15 min so we can have some food before making the rest of the households food" she explained in a patient voice "so hurry up and get dressed" without bothering to respond I got up and put on the dress that I was to wear in the kitchens. And we left us both to exhausted to try talking to each other.

The morning passes as any morning would have at mum Olga's with the exception of no Mandy and the ever-present silence. But again the work was easy and with four people in the kitchen went by quickly. Lunch came during which we were allowed to talk to the rest of the household. The two other people in the kitchen were named Greta and Josephine. They were both very nice and each gave me a hug when they found out that I had been given away by my own family. After that things returned to silent.

Everyday was the same for a about a year. I am now 17 years old and everyday I still think of Char. My magic book tells me that he is well and learning how to become a great king. Mandy is also fine. She writes me letters and I love to hear from her. Apparently when my father returned from his trading expedition and found me gone. He went into a rage and sent Hattie to her room for the three days that he was home Mum Olga had no power to stop him so she stayed there. I laughed when I read that I could picture Hattie sitting in her room sulking. Not much else was happening in Frell there were balls and Char rarely danced. It was the only way he failed as a prince.

I changed during the year. I was now fluent in every language seeing as how the magic book would change the language I became an expert at everything including the most difficult language of the mere-people. I also learned self-defense from Josephine to keep us safe from the guards around the house. We rarely saw Sir Sebastian and he actually was rarely home but his rules still applied no matter. I had been beaten a few times because my anger got a hold of me and no one commanded me to stop so I just kept going. It hurt but my complaints have hurt worse so I didn't cry out like Sir Sebastian wanted. My looks changed also, my hair is about 5 inches longer and my brown eyes have lost some of the twinkle that they once had. I had also had a grown 3 inches and am now a tall 5'8" I had muscles from learning self-defense and I'm so much darker because the kitchen is always in the sun. All in all I really don't look like Ella anymore

One day Sir Sebastian came into the kitchen and asked to see me. Confused because he rarely asks for anything I went.

"Ella we have a guest coming to the manor in three days and you know him, he is Prince Char" I gasped and he looked angry that he had been interrupted so I quickly stifled it but I was shocked at this news. I had given up any hope of seeing him again "anyways as I was saying before you interrupted me, you will not go into the main part of the house unless you are told by me or Jamal (the large man that woke me up the first day) do you understand Ella, we can not have him see you I do not need an angry prince to deal with" he waited for a response but I was to shocked at the thought that Char would be in the same house as me and yet I would not see him

"Ella! Do you understand?" he said getting my attention

"Yes Sir" I had to reply

"Good now go back to the kitchen and inform the rest of them as to who is coming" I went

"Umm" I said as I entered the kitchen, it was so weird to break the silence even if I new that I would not get in trouble "Prince Char is coming in three days and we will have to make food for him and whoever he brings." They all stared at me and the Elaine found her voice

"Ella are you serious?" she asked not really believing me

"Yeah I wouldn't lie about something this serious"

"Ok I believe you I just couldn't believe that the prince would come here" she said rather sheepishly

"Ella you used to live in Frell what does he like?" Greta asked. I had thought about Char so many times that it wasn't hard to think of everything I knew about him, how he like to slid down banisters and how his hands fit perfectly with mine when we were dancing. He was perfect in every possible way

"Oh I don't know much about him except that he is a very good prince" I replied because I had told no one in the manor my true story. They knew very few things about me.

"Ok well thanks anyways Ella" she replied going back to work. No one knew how much time we would have to talk about the prince until someone came to see if we were talking. The rest of the day things went by smoothly. After the kitchen was cleaned. Elaine walked me to my room as she had everyday since that first day. Talking along the way

"Do you think we will get the chance to see the prince?" she asked me

"I think that you will" wanting her to be happy

"Oh really Ella I hope so. He is supposed to be very handsome and kind" she sighed to me. Yes Char was the kindest guy that I had every met. Handsome couldn't even begin to describe him

"Yes he is. I saw him at a distance one day in Frell about two years ago. He was leaving for the border and the ogre lands and a fruit cart had been turned over and he got down on his hands and knees to help the owner of the cart" I said going of what Sir Stephan told me on the way to the giants

"Oh my" that was all Elaine could say. She was amazed by how kind he was never had she heard of that. Sir Sebastian was not exactly the nicest master there was and she had been here as long as she can remember. We reached my door and bid each other good night

Once in my room the first thing I did was get my magic book out and open it to the front page a journal entry was there and it was Char's!

_Dear Journal_

_ We are riding for an old friend of the family that I have only met once about a year ago when he came from his manor in the mountains to visit father. I have a rather upsetting memory of him and I am not exactly thrilled about having to see him. It was when I was at one of those dinners the 'Lady Hattie' is always throwing and there was a very nice serving girl that reminded me of Ella ( ah why do I always think about her it has been almost 2 years since I last saw her). She accidentally dropped some of the soup she was serving on his lap. He became very angry and slapped her very hard. She ran off crying. I went back the next day to see if she was ok but Hattie said that she had been given away. Given away like a toy that had begun to lose its fun. Father said that I must go on this trip to see him because that is what a prince must do. We will arrive in three days and I hope that this visit is more enjoyable than the last time I saw him. _

He still remembers me and thinks about me. He hasn't forgotten Sir Sebastian's evilness either. I still Love him no matter how long it has been and I always have. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

They next three days went by in a flash. The whole house was preparing for its royal guest. Guest rooms that had not been in use for about 10 years were opened and cleaned. The kitchen was always cooking things for the big dinner that was to occur the day that he came. Finally the day that he came arrived. There was a certain excitement in the air. One of the little kids had the job of waiting until he saw the prince come at that time he would rush of to tell Sir Sebastian. At about three in the afternoon Char was spotted with eight other men finally they came into the house and were greeted by Sir Sebastian who led them himself to there rooms and told them that dinner would be served at 7 and were free to freshen up. I was so nervous once Char had come that Greta made me sit down for 15 min after I broke a bowl and calm myself down. But I couldn't calm my self down enough for her that she put me on washing duty and even then I was out of it. To think after a year he was in the same house.

**A/N : i wrote a ton compared to what i normally write. i just couldnt stop. so everyone had better review! come on push the button i kow it is there PLEASE FOR ME! he he it is 3 am but i want to write more. i ahve to get it out. **


End file.
